User talk:SnowGem
Leave a message? Thank you for making my page pixie11111 vewiable. :D Absolzoey (talk) 15:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for helping me out with some silly misstakes on my pages, and thanks for helping me calm down when I write a Blog Post and rant. I like Ranting. :D Besides the point, your a great help. :D Absolzoey (talk) 19:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for making edits to my page, and the kind message on my profile, I made that page 12 at night I was tired! Thanks! Greenmsp (talk) 23:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the pointers, I'll get on it. The only other wiki I ever made any other pages on was the Monster High Fandom wiki, and it probubly was not the best place to practise... :/ However, I will look over what you have said and try to fix it, I'm not very good at this even if I am at the top of the leaderborad. I understand my mistakes, and I am quite happy for you to have a go at sorting it out yourself. As I said, I'll see what I can do. :) Absolzoey (talk) 07:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Do you use MSP? You know so much about it, that's why I ask ♥ --KittenRosey (talk) 00:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's just like me! c: --KittenRosey (talk) 17:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi there SnowGem! Just wanted to let you know that the Mods on MSP have found "our" little wiki and have offered to be admins over here, I just wanted to know what you think before I ask them anything or say yes to the offer. It kinda made me jump when 043 messaged me about the wikia. :D Absolzoey (talk) 11:42, August 8, 2013 (UTC) That's absolutely fine, you are right. It's they're choise werether they want to come or not. I was just pretty... Overeactive... I knew from when you requested adminship that you could handle this wiki, acctually, I knew you could handle this wiki from the moment you became an active editor around here. I was pretty excitable when I wrote on your talk page... Absolzoey (talk) 12:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll mention it and wait for some comments. Thanks for replying to me about this matter. :) Absolzoey (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin I think you should go for it :) You are clearly capable and having snooped around, seem like a good choice, so by all means! Cheers, DotRoamer (talk) 12:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) We discussed it briefly and decided to leave it to the users. It's their thing, and there is no reason for us to get involved officially. Besides, we'd probably be heavily biased as well :D I'll hang about and help out where I can. If you have questions about the game/mechanics, feel free to shoot them my way. DotRoamer (talk) 12:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I am using my dad's computer, do you have to make me feel bad? Okay It must have glitched! thanks for making a 12 year old girl cry! Are you happy? ~A crying 12 year old girl I'm doing my research now, I agree, people are going to want more information. --KittenRosey (talk) 20:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC)KittenRosey Dear user, I want to know why you keep on removing this category: Non VIP. It Is true that the people I have listed In are non VIP, So please stop removing them. Because It annoys me, I put Non VIPs In the Non VIP Category to list them all out, But you just remove them. I don't really like this and I feel as If you hate me. Please stop. ☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○мѕρтαωиα☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○ 19:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC)